


Limbs

by writergirl8



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, after episode 98
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like a good beginning to eternal entanglement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbs

‘Limbs’ is a funny word.

Lizzie doesn’t usually have much cause to think of it, because usually its arms or legs or whatever else falls under the category of limbs. But right now, her body is so entangled with Darcy’s that there’s no other word to describe it but the interweaving of limbs. He’s still sleeping, which surprises her because he doesn’t seem like the kind of person that is able to sleep in. But here he is, proving her wrong. His hipster glasses are on the bedside table and the vest that he wore is tossed only a few feet from her turquoise dress. The only thing that she’s wearing is her necklace.

It’s kind of a nice sight for Darcy to wake up to, actually. And judging from how long he’s been waiting to wake up to it, he’s probably not going to be very disappointed. He didn’t seem disappointed last night, at least.

Unable to wait anymore, Lizzie nuzzles her nose into his, lining up her body so that their hips are pressed against each other. His eyes flutter open, and he gives her a warm, sleepy smile.

“Hi, Lizzie.”

“Hi there, Darcy.”

Suddenly, the brown eyes widen.

“Oh,” he says, eyes trailing to her naked body under the covers. “Um… this is real?”

Lizzie snorts out a laugh, covering her mouth guiltily as soon as it’s out.

“Very real.”

She wonders if it’s too soon in their relationship to pull out that ‘congrats on the sex’ GIF that she laughs at every single time she goes on tumblr. It probably is.

“In that case, I apologize for sleeping in and keeping you waiting.”

Lizzie wishes he was wearing a tie. She wants to stroke it again; to use it to pull his face closer to hers so that she can fit her lips to his in a kiss that lets him know that it’s okay.

“I just woke up myself,” she admits instead. “Although I must say… I wouldn’t have pegged you for a man who would laze in bed until 10:30.”

His eyes go downward, not wanting to meet hers.

“I haven’t been sleeping very well lately.”

Dread fills her stomach.

“For how long?”

Darcy looks up again.

“Since October?”

“Oh Darcy,” Lizzie breathes, leaning forward to kiss him. “I’m sorry,” she whispers against him. “I’m sorry for not realizing that I was in love with you until I had already broken you.”

He shakes his head.

“No. Don’t apologize. Both of us needed to undergo certain changes in order to have a chance at functioning successfully in a relationship. I needed to become a better version of myself before I could become the right version for you.”

“And vice versa,” Lizzie reminds him. “Don’t put all the blame onto yourself. I acted… rashly and immaturely and stupidly. If I hadn’t been filled with such prejudice about you, this would have gone a lot faster.”

“We’re here now,” he smiles. “And I had the best night’s sleep that I’ve had in months.”

“And the best sex, I hope,” Lizzie smirks.

“I’m not sure,” Darcy says slowly, pretending to have to think about it. Lizzie gasps audibly, mock offended. She can hear the teasing in his tone. “I might need to have it again in order to make a proper judgment.”

He flips them over so that he’s on top of her, face looming close to hers with sleep sour breath. Lizzie quirks an eyebrow.

“Good thing you’re so well rested.”


End file.
